


Inhale, Aim

by thegirlwiththerainboweyes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Infection, M/M, Zombie AU, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththerainboweyes/pseuds/thegirlwiththerainboweyes
Summary: InhaleAimExhaleFireIt should be simple.It was with his parents when they tried to hold him down and make him one of them.It was with Azelma when he had gone over to find Eponine and had ended up with Gavroche as well.It was with Jehan, when he was too late to save him while he was bitten out on patrol.It was not simple with Enjolras.When Enjolras is bitten and infected by a zombie, Grantaire has to make the final shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of a history class.

Inhale

Aim

Exhale 

Fire

It should be simple.

It was with his parents when they tried to hold him down and make him one of them.

It was with Azelma when he had gone over to find Eponine and had ended up with Gavroche as well.

It was with Jehan, when he was too late to save him while he was bitten out on patrol.

It was not simple with Enjolras.

He still did not know how it had happened. He had woken up to the alarm, Enjolras ad been on watch. He had grabbed his gun and run to the lower levels, where the barricades were, where Enjolras was.

When he had gotten there the battle had already started. Musichetta was on Gavroche duty so she and Gavroche were on the second floor in the supply room that had a reinforced door at one end and a window that opened onto a short drop at the other. If someone knocked more or less than eight times exactly or no one came at all after eight hours then no one was coming and they should drop out of the window and run like hell. Feuilly, Combeferre and Coufeyrac were all inside the barricade sniping at the pack that had found their way in. Cossette, Marius and Bossuet were on top of the barricade climbing over for close range conflict. Cossette was wielding a machete, Marius and Bossuet were wielding spiked maces. "No wasting more ammo than we need to", Enjolras said. Bahorel and Eponine were in the process of climbing the barricade to join the others. Joly was still coming downstairs. Enjolras was already fighting the pack, his gun lying forgotten and empty and using a machete to decapitate one of the zombies. 

He joined Feuilly, Combeferre and Coufeyrac inside the barricade and began sniping alongside them. Everything faded into the background and his world shrunk to him, his gun, and his targets. The one with the flesh missing from its cheek was too close to Marius, Inhale, Aim, Exhale, Fire. The one with the mess of hair that was once blonde was in Cossette's blind spot, Inhale, Aim, Exhale, Fire. The one with only one arm was closing in on Bahorel, Inhale, Aim, Exhale, Fire. Inhale, Aim, Exhale, Fire until there were no targets left. Until the entire pack were properly dead.

It was always confusing after a battle. Eponine had gone upstairs to tell Gavroche and Musichetta that it was safe. Cossette and Marius were running perimeter to find where they got in and if there were any more. Combeferre and Coufeyrac were hugging and making sure that each other was alright. Joly was cleaning a cut on Bahorel's bicep from where Cossette had swung her machete too wide. Bossuet and Feuilly were both cleaning their weapons, trying to clean the grime and blood off. Even the snipers guns got covered in blood. But someone was missing. It took a minute for Grantaire to find Enjolras, he was still on the other side of the barricade. In the time it took for Grantaire to climb to the top of the barricade, he had not moved an inch. He was still staring straight ahead at where his gun was lying. He did not react when Grantaire called out to him.

Grantaire had made it to the floor when Enjolras collapsed. He could see it as though in slow  
motion. His knees buckled and he fell face forward to the floor doing nothing to stop it. He knew he screamed but his focus tunnelled to the blonde boy on the floor, still not moving. He was distantly aware that it was not a good idea to run towards someone who had collapsed in the current time but it did not matter. It was Enjolras, nothing could hurt him.

Enjolras was pale and sweating by the time Grantaire reached him and turned him over. That was not a good sign. Unresponsiveness, paleness and perspiration were the first signs of infection. But this was Enjolras, he was invincible. Still, he had to be sure. His visible skin was fine, but it was still possible a bite could be under his jacket. In the background he could hear his friends climbing over the barricade, they were shouting but he could not hear what they were saying. He had managed to remove his jacket at that point. And there it was, on his left forearm, a bloody red bite that was already starting to turn black.

"No, no, fuck fuck fuck no," it could not be. Enjolras could not be infected, this blonde god could not be infected. "Grantaire... fuck, no, Enjolras," Coufeyrac and Combeferre had reached them and had seen the bite. They were Enjolras' oldest friends, this would be hardest on them.

Hypothetically, in this situation, Combeferre would be in charge. He was Enjolras' right hand man, his job was to be in charge if Enjolras could not be. If he was injured. But bitten was not injured. Bitten was a fate worse than death. There was no way Combeferre was fit to lead. Feuilly took the lead. "Combeferre, Coufeyrac, I don't want you seeing this. Coufeyrac, you find Eponine, Musichetta and Gavroche. Get into the store room. One of us will come up later. Combeferre, you..." "No, I want to be with him. I don't want him to be alone when it happens," "Me too. I've been his best friend for years, he shouldn't be alone," they protested. Feuilly sighed but relented, "Alright, Bahorel, you go find Cossette and Marius, fill them in and help them finish patrol. Bossuet, you go inform Eponine, Gavroche and Musichetta. Lock yourselves back in the supply room. One of us will find you after. Ferre, Couf, you take the arms, Joly and I will take the legs. R, can you pull the trigger?"

They wanted him to kill Enjolras. They wanted him to kill his golden god. His idol, his love. He would protest, but then Enjolras groaned and started twitching. The virus had fully infected his brain now and his new brain was relearning to use its motor skills. They had about two minutes before he was up and moving and five minutes before the hunger kicked in. There was no time to argue. Combeferre and Coufeyrac ran and held down his arms. Combeferre on the right, Coufeyrac on the left, one hand trying to cover the bite. Because if they could not see it then maybe it would go away, maybe they would not have to do this. Joly and Feuilly grabbed his legs, pinning them slightly apart so that Enjolras could not move even if he tried. Grantaire pulled out his gun. Inhale, Aim...

Enjolras opened his eyes, they were still the same. Still bright blue and beautiful. Still Enjolras' eyes. The eyes did not deteriorate like the rest of the body. They were the only thing that stayed the same when the rest of the body began to rot. Enjolras had not begun to rot yet. Yet. How could he shoot something with Enjolras' eyes. Those eyes he had fallen in love with.

"C'mon R," Combeferre was close to tears, Coufeyrac was already crying, "kill it," already an it. No longer a him. Enjolras was already dead. But those eyes, those eyes were still alive. "Kill it R, please. Enjolras wouldn't want to go on like that. He'd want it to be over, he's already dead," all of the phrases he had been hearing since the outbreak. 'They aren't human,' 'They're already dead,' 'It will stop them from suffering,' but it was hard to believed when those eyes pierced him as easily as they had in life.

Enjolras was beginning to fight now and both Combeferre and Coufeyrac were having to wrestle to keep their lifelong best friend pinned down for death but Grantaire still could not shoot his Apollo. "Please R, please," Combeferre begged, tears streaming down his face and collecting on his glasses.

And then Enjolras convinced him, by letting out an inhuman growl. Enjolras was a skilled orator. He could persuade crowds with only his voice, take down corrupt companies with only his words, he would never growl like an animal if he was still capable of human speech. He was gone. His golden Apollo was gone.

Inhale (Combeferre and Coufeyrac were losing their grip on Enjolras' arms)

Aim (Enjolras' flailing legs had kicked Joly in the face. His nose was bleeding, maybe broken)

Exhale (Those EYES)

Fire.


End file.
